Somaliaball
Somaliaball |nativename = Kubbada Soomaaliya الصومال الكرة |image = Somaliarrball.png |imagewidth = |caption = Ooga Booga |reality = Federal Republic of Somalia |government = Federal Parliamentary Republic (no de facto government) |capital = Mogadishuball |affiliation = African Unionball Arab Leagueball OICball UNball |personality = Pirate's Personality |language = Official: Somali and Arabic Other: Italian and English including Pirate Language |religion = Islam |friends = UNball Eritreaball Italyball UKball Egyptball USAball One Piece Turkeyball Icelandball|enemies = Ethiopiaball Independent loser Indiaball Israelcube Al-Shabaabball North Koreaball|likes = Pasta, tea, kebab, attack foreign ships, Alestorm, piracy, the song Wavin' Flag (this song is mine, not of South Africa)|hates = Human rights, trade, government, Google Translate|founded = 1 July, 1960|predecessor = Italian Somalilandball and British Somalilandball|successor =Who f**king knows... |intospace = No, but can into Sea|status = Attacking ships in the ocean and is in anarchy and has no govrnment.|notes = One Somalia is best Somalia.|bork = Yar Yar|food = Ocean Water|gender = Male|type = Cushitic}} Somaliaball is a real-life Ancapistan failed state in the Horn of Africa and the Arab World. He once produced pirates, but never a central government. Despite his great history, such as destroying Ethiopia and controlling the Indian Ocean trade, this is all he is known for. He is currently sickened with civil strife, and infested with social problems such as starvation and extreme poverty. He now only governs the capital city of Mogadishuball, and the cities surrounding it. The rest is mostly split by the northern autonomous region of Somalilandball ,and Puntlandball. Some pockets of land are controlled by terrorists. At the moment, land is held by landlords and Somaliaball cannot into de facto government. Somalia is also estimated to have an HDI of 0.285, as of 2012. This is lower than the HDI of 0.352 for the Central African Republicball, and of any modern countryball, not only the lowest in Africa, but in the world. He had elections this year, and they weren't disrupted, so he might be on the way back to stability. He is member of the Cushtic languages family, and is also the brother of Ethiopiaball, Djiboutiball, and Eritreaball. He tries to be a good country, and his government is actually democratic. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the money to govern what happens in his clay. Flag Colors Relationships: * Egyptball - Oldest friend in the world * Ethiopiaball - Oldest enemy that is the worst scum on earth. Ethiopia got it's butt kicked twice by me and called the Europeans for help, worst brother * Italyball - Father who must pay debts to the Nazi, but I still like him. * UKball - Friends m8. * USAball - Doesn't have good memories about him, as he was hurt me when trying to help me with. Helps me try to get my clay under control so I can be more civilized. Has a lot of my people living in Minnesotaball's clay. * UNball. I WILL GET YUO EVIL BURGER! But we are sorta friends I guess? * Eritreaball - He can also into removing Ethiopia. * Icelandball - LazyTown is Good, especially the song You Are A Pirate! * South Koreaball - She killed our pirates! Forever enemies! * Somalilandball - Duh.... Just a surreal country. * Al-Shabaabball - I think you were the one who blew up my plane! REMOVE TERRORIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Indiaball - You kidnapped my pirates! Hey! I only do kipnap because I am a pirate and you are not! Now go back to tech support! * North Koreaball - I attacked his cargo vessel, and now he wants to nuke me. * Kenyaball - supports nasty Ethiopiaball against me. * Senegalball - Sunset country! * Serbiaball - Stop Removing Kebab Christain pig! Or I will steal all your Valuable with my fleet of 234 ships Family The Cushitic Languages Family * Ethiopiaball - Brother. * Eritreaball - Brother. * Djiboutiball - Brother. Gallery Artwork Z-Somaliaball.png somalia hat.png Somalia.png PolandballWikiaEmoticonPirateSomalia(Pirate)(Somalia)(PirateSomalia)(SomaliaPirate)(Argh)(Rrrr).png ZtlikzY.png QTxNZI5.png Opera Mundi new.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png somaliaball.png Comics Y4hq2wtzxy601.png F1oJpXb d.jpg M5kPOnU.png Immigrant_Boat.png XNngslv.png VsALGvv.png Somalia_treasure.png QIKNXTO.png KcZtoRR.png Gib Aid.png Somali Elections.png RMumqpu.png Etymology of Ethiopia.png QD6gLDt.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_2.png sLXxpoT.png OB0GgZD.png UWrjlj.png Immigrant army.png Dutchy Citty.png|Is belonging in Maastrichtball... (Or does it?) wtB1Rxj.png HUyE4tX.png spsSWoK.png Pgmzmyw.png qZquw8v.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Yule Day.png Chain Reactions.jpg Fun Activities.png Malta Helping.png Africaland.png Horns.png zh:索马里球 Category:Africa Category:Terrorist Category:Tea Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Poor Category:Somaliaball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Anarchist Category:Somali Speaking Countryball Category:Human rights removers Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Pro Israel Category:MENA Category:Women rights removers Category:East Africa Category:Stage 2 countries Category:Christian Haters Category:USA allies Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Butchers Category:UNball Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Anti Israel